A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having semiconductor elements such as power semiconductor elements (IBGTs: Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors), and to a semiconductor device manufacturing method which manufactures the semiconductor device.
B. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic equipment has had an increase in speed, and a reduction in size and a reduction in power consumption have progressed. This kind of situation has a harsh tendency from the standpoint of the noiseproof property of electronic equipment against exogenous noise.
Also, the sources of generation of exogenous noise in mobile terminals, FM (Frequency Modulation) and AM (Amplitude Modulation) radios, and the like, are steadily increasing, and the noiseproof property of electronic equipment, in addition to a heretofore known disturbing noise removal, is strongly required.
Meanwhile, a power module called an IPM (Intelligent Power Module) has been developed. The IPM is a power module on which are mounted the drive circuit and control circuit, formed of power control power MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors), IGBTs, or the like, of a power device. The IPM is used in a wide range of fields as being useful for a reduction in size and weight, a reduction in development cost, a reduction in development time, and the like, of the device.
In order to take measures to protect the IPM against noise, particularly, as a vehicle-mounted IPM, or the like, is exposed to a harsh usage environment, it is important to take tough anti-noise measures of a heretofore known level or higher.
As a heretofore known technology, there is proposed a semiconductor device wherein an adhesive is interposed in a gap which is formed between an opening shouldered surface and a heat dissipation base plate by an end face of a protruding metal cylindrical collar coming into abutment with the heat dissipation base plate (PTL 1).
Also, there is proposed a semiconductor device including a columnar block with an upper portion thereof protruding from the upper surface of a resin case, wherein an external part is supported by a screw seat, and fixed to the screw seat by a fastening screw (PTL 2).